


Miraculous Prompts

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Is The Best, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Past Miraculous Holders, Platonic Relationships, Salt, Sleep Deprived Adrien Agreste, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Soulmarks, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Various Miraculous Ladybug prompts that I thought of but won't write so I'm releasing them into the wild.Will include crossovers in the future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Goes both ways

The class need help with some dresses and suits for an event in advance and Lila jumps at the opportunity bragging about being taught by a famous designer before she got into modelling, Cue them asking her to make them and setting up payment (They are not assholes who demand stuff for free)

A couple of days later Lila says she can’t deal with such a big order and is crying about wanting some help so they suggest she go to Marinette, She’d be happy to help, right?

They go over to the bakery and ask Marinette who immediately shuts that down and explains that she’s busy working on a huge commission with some friends and if she backs out they will kill her and she wouldn’t blame them.

Lila says that if Marinette was a real friend she’d help them, The class points out that she agreed to help them first and Marinette is clearly busy and can’t help them, Lila says “How long do you think a dress takes to make, I’ve seen them down in mere days!”

A bunch of Marinette’s sleep deprived designer friends come downstairs after hearing that bull crap and proceed to shout at the girl in every language they know and the class is also pissed at her.

One of the class mentions how they though Lila was taught by a famous designer and one of Mari’s friends goes, “I have never met this girl In my life, Seriously what are kind of stalker are you?”

Lila ends up having to admit what she was lying after the girl threatens to call the cops since Lila spread a lot about her that can be considered slander.

The class apologizes for not believing Marinette and for disturbing her, Lila gets Akumatized(That made Marinette pissed since she just started working on a bodice) and Marinette’s friend waves off an apology from Alya and tells her to just delete the stuff that was said about her on the blog.


	2. Bug state

You know how the avatar state let’s you talk to past avatars, Imaging if Marinette could talk to past ladybugs, Imaging her not knowing what the heck to do and contacting Joan of Arc who just goes “Marinette I’d love to help you, but I have no Idea how to deal with [problem].”

Cue them trying to figure out which Ladybug has dealt with something similar to this mess and ending up with a room full of past ladybugs who are going over experiences and start arguing and Tikki has to yell at them to get them to settle down.


	3. Burn right?

Aged up Adrienette, Marinette and Adrien are in college and Mari’s doing a production of Hamilton at her school and Adrien(her husband) helps her practice her part as Eliza

Their friends are coming over and hear her sing the end of burn, “You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, you can sleep in your office instead-”

So their all worried thinking the two got into a fight and try and ask them if their marriage is okay much to the couple's confusion.


	4. Marks of the Fallen

Everyone has a mark on their body that belonged to the people they were reincarnated from, it’s called a soul mark or Soul Scar(this isn’t a soulmate Au), They can come in the form of Symbols, Object or Animals.

Marinette has a pair of insect wings etched into her back, Kagami has Dragon wrapped on her arm, What would the others have?

Bonus, a past Ladybug and Black Cat lived during witch hunts and Tikki was PISSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to comment and leave kudos.


	5. Pigs fly first.

Lila asking to borrow Marinette’s earrings nicely on picture day(planning to get rid of them since mari loves them) and Marinette burst out laughing and goes.

“You, woman I absolutely despise with all of my earthly being will touch one of my most valued and prized possession WHEN PIGS FLY!!!”


End file.
